Hellsing: Son Of Dracula
by Black Hornet
Summary: The bastard son of Dracula has emerged from the shadows. Hellsing is about to uncover a secret kept from history before the "Bird Of Hermes" was tamed. Alucard's dark past will come into the light once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing: Living Shadows**

**-Hey, I would just like to say that asterisk is being used to represent radio communications. I wrote this in my spare time but would love to make more :) Hit that review button if you have any feedback! **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Son of Insanity**

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"We aren't sure Sir, we've lost contact with several of our patrols-"*

"Hello? Hello?! Dammit."

Frantic gun shots came from outside the room. Bullets struck the door with blood trailing the holes, men's screams filled the room followed by the sound of heavy boots slowly dragging through the halls. The pleading and crying of the soldiers were silenced by the sound of the crushing and splattering of their bodies.

"Knock, Knock." The door burst open as a mangled carcass was smashed though with great force, revealing only darkness outside. Soon the whole room was engulfed with the same darkness as the hallways, the only source of light being the redness of the moon shining through the window.

"My, my. Isn't it a beautiful night? One might say it brings out the lunatic in me. Making me thirst for the blood of the guilty... and the innocent."

A dark figure emerged from the doorway. Eyes a crimson red, possessing the trance of the moon yet the purity of blood. He wore a suit of black, shadows radiating from every woven stitch. His hair quivered like the tips of flames but were as dark as a void. Humanity was sucked from his soul, as he was completely and utterly dead.

"Y..you must be from Hellsing." The man stuttered in fear as he backed himself into a corner, trampling over his wine glass and blueprints of weaponry. "You think I'm going to give up? I've worked too hard to get where I am just to be shot dead in my own chair. They were mere first grade vampires while I am much more powerful! I could kill you any second I wish and you wouldn't even have a chance to beg for mercy!"

The living corpse chuckled to itself. "Powerful? You are but a shit stain of the very word vampire, you should learn your place you filthy rat. In-fact...no... you're not a rat. Your are food, as much as I would hate to disgrace my fangs with your tainted blood... _you are food_."

"You're insulting me? Ha ha ha, you are just a tool for Hellsing to play with. You aren't even a fucking vampire any more. All of my men and our kin laugh at the very name Alucard!"

The shadow began to trench forward. "Even if they laugh at the name, it is none of my concern."

The man drew a confused and agitated look. "W...What?!"

"I am... Well I've labelled myself as the bastard child, he may not be my farther but his blood still runs through my veins. I am not Alucard, but his son. My name is Quincey Harker, son of Mina Harker and fledgling of The impaling prince. And you?... You are my dinner."

The shadow seemed to grow bigger as he approached. The darkness around him solidified and began to move by itself as if it were apart of him. The petrified man was paralysed in fear, unable to move or even breath. The shadow was stood over him, towering him with a psychopaths smile cut across his face. The shadow raised his hand to him and stroked the man's face before violently gripping his neck and slamming him against the wall, blood painting the surface.

"It seems you have taken quite a bit of my time, if I'm already going to be late to her there's no sense in rushing. I'm going to make sure you can feel every bite, every single bit of pain before I drink you dry and devour your remains. It will be beautiful. I suggest you pray to your god because you wont be the filthy creature you are now. This wall will be my canvass, your body will be my brush, and your blood... my paint..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: House of Horrors

**-Hey hey, here's another note. Quincey Harker is only called "Quincey" by certain people including Seras as it is informal. He is called Harker by his superiors like Sir Integra and me (the writer) as it is a more formal manner of speaking. Then you get Alucard that couldn't really give a shit about what he calls him and usually doesn't care enough remember his name much like his view of Seras before she grew an ugly mutant blackness demonic arm. Thanks for reading my rambling if you did XD click the review button please, I read them all :3**

* * *

*"Quincey? You there?"*

Harker reached into his pocket and pulled out an ear communicator, then placed it in his ear. "Yes Seras?"

*"Good to know your still alive, but where have you been? I've been stuck outside in this freezing cold for ages!"*

Harker paused for a moment while looking at the bloody pulp on the floor that was once a man, licking the blood of his fingers as he did. He then turned to the doorway to find several soldiers heavily armed with riot shields and explosive weaponry. Walking towards them he began to chuckle "Hold that thought, my desserts here."

As he came to face them they began to charge at him. Harker lunged back to avoid being hit and disappeared into the shadows, leaving no trace of existence.

One of the soldiers began to panic. "What? Where did he go? We can see in the dark but he just vanished."

The soldiers took off their helmets to get a better view of the room. Shadows began to move across the floor and rejoined behind them and submerged from under the wooden planks, the mass of darkness took the shape of a man that began to rip their heads off one by one and telekinetically dragged the blood out of their bodies and absorbed it. The corpses fell to the floor, completely lifeless with no strain of muscle. The shadow's detail began to show and reformed into Harker, but he wore a large trench coat and a Fur Felt hat that covered his eyes. He placed his finger to his ear.

"Hello, Seras? Im back from my dessert, I'd compliment the chef but..." He looked back at the bloody pulp. "Nevermind, what is it you wanted?"

"I'm stuck in the cold waiting for you to get off your bloody arse and meet me here! Where have you-"

Harker cut off the conversation and crushed the ear piece in his hand. "Your constant whining pisses me off sometimes. Oh well at least I had a little fun before going home, thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

He exited the room and began to walk down the hallway, passing a trail of dead bodies on his way out. The walls were stained in blood and the floors were covered with shredded organs and signature uniforms. Harker reached into his pocket yet again and pulled out a 13mm Jackal pistol and aimed it at the floor. As he pulled the trigger he let out a drilling bullet that left a massive hole going through several floors of the building.

Harker cackled in amusement. "Over a hundred uses, don't leave the coffin without it.", he then kissed the barrel of the gun. But soon stopped in his moment of entertainment as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the hall. As the figure appeared from the shadows Harker soon noticed a feminine body holding a massive cannon, she wore a yellow skirt-uniform and had her hair tied up at the back.

She placed her hand on her hip. "Yep. You're definitely his son." She gave a comforting smile to him.

Harker gave her a smile back. "Thought you were waiting for me at the rendezvous point."

Her smile soon turned into an irritated scowl. "Well I was until somebody smashed his ear piece... yet again! These things aren't cheap you know? And they come out of _our_ wages!"

Harker let out a sigh. "Seras... we get paid in blood, not real currency."

Seras began finger-twiddleing. "Well its still a type of wage..."

Harker ignored the mumbling vampire and lunged down the hole, braking the fall with his fist and knee. When the dust cleared he looked around at his surroundings, noticing his bullet hit too deep and he was in the cellar off the building. As his eyes finally finished adjusted to the dark he could see old, dusty hospital equipment and supplies. As he looked closely he could just make out a small person in the corner of the room. As he approached the sounds of crying travelled from where the figure was, the sound of a little girl. It took him a few seconds to realise that there was a body lay in front of her, and that it was missing its throat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyya guys, I'm still trying to spare time to write these so don't hate me if I don't upload something in a while :/ cause yeah... exams suck. Anyway yeah but if I have enough time I'll to upload another chapter. Oh and in response to the Freddy vs Alucard art image, I will may try to create it...maybe...possibly...don't quote me on it...ahem.. So yeah hit that review button and I'll be sure to read them :) cya**

Chapter 3: The Dead's Memories

January 19th - 1900 – London

Harker was a child at this time, not knowing the secret kept from him about what had happened to his parents, and about Abraham Van Helsing. He was given an ordinary life like any other child, until his farther suddenly disappeared, vanished without a trace. Mina began to bring up Harker on her own, as a mother would in that situation... That was until several people were found slaughtered on the streets of London, their necks ripped open and their guts were devoured. Some weren't even recognisable, said to have been beaten so badly that all that was left was a bloody paste of human flesh and crushed up bones. It was then that people began to suspect the remaining _survivors_ had contracted the demonic virus that came from Dracula himself, that they were monsters just like him. Mina kept her son hidden from the rest of the world since the murders, but what correlation do Harker and the victims share? What was Mina hiding from them? And where did Jonathan Harker disappear to?

"What's wrong Mother? Why aren't you moving?"

Harker knelt by his mothers bed, blood streaming down the sheets and dripping on the floor, echoing in a sinister manner. The corpse of his mother covered in open wounds deep enough to be the slashes of a dagger, but with a strange pattern, each couple was the perfect length from each other and left several dints in between. Almost like she had been ravaged by a blood lusting creature, an unnaturally fierce creature. Darkness crept through the room, shadows taking over the light of the candles and devouring all contentment leaving only fear and dismay. The shadows soon reached to Harker, like a calling from death itself, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort. The darkness surrounding him being the only friend able to approach him.

A light emitted from between the curtains which seemed to pull itself down the window pain and light up the room. Harker raised to his feet again slowly and dragged himself towards the light in curiosity. Whilst walking past a mirror he noticed blood trailing from his mouth down to his chin, not giving a single emotion to what he witnessed, only a blank face like all feeling was gone. As he pulled apart the curtains the blinding light took him by surprise, causing him to cover his eyes. As he adjusted he noticed an crowd big enough to be an army outside his home baring torches and weaponry, almost as if getting ready for a full scale war.

A man wearing heavy armour and in his hands a massive spear stepped forward out of the crowd of corrupted people, spewing claims of the bastard child of hell consuming the blood of the innocent. That they need to put a stop to the chaos raging the city and slaughtering their children. Harker moved away from the window and headed for the main entrance, wearing a smirk of amusement across his face. As he opened the door he was greeted by the screams and threats of the gigantic crowd. Looking round he saw the people he once loved that were now craving to nail him against a cross and burn him alive. Unfortunately for them he had a craving of his own, the thirst for their blood, bones and organs. Licking his lips in excitement from the thought of chewing on their flesh.

A man ran from the crowd headed straight for Harker. "Savage monster bastard!"

As the man swung to hit his face, Harker moved out the way and dug his fangs deep into the man's neck. Plunging his fingers slowly into his chest, braking every rib and pushing the lungs out the way as he ripped his heart out. Holding it in his hands and crushing it, flesh bursting in between his fingers and blood running down his knuckles. Harker's child like figure had now vanished, leaving only a blood raging demon. The death of his mother twisting him into a vicious dog, consuming what it could to survive, even if its what he loved most. He walked down the steps, piercing red eyes looking as though he was studying them, thinking which one to eat first. Harker had a large grin with blood dripping from each tooth, picking out the chunks of meat lodged between. When he reached the bottom the crowd that once claimed to be Harker's reckoning was now stood before him, pissing themselves like the animals they were. Saying he was the monster when they are willing to kill something for the sole fact that they fear it.

Humans are so blinded by their own existence that they can't see the truth, being that they are not the only predators in the jungle we call our lives. And it will be survival of the fittest, no matter what the humans do, they will die. And if it is not by their own hand then the left hand of the devil will brake the neck of man, and devour its body to become stronger...


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyya guys, i'm back for more with a longer chapter than usual YAAAAY! (nobody cares XD) Anyway yeah I hope you like it. Lately it hasn't been to the best standard due to exams and revision stressing me out aswell as my idiot sister that's addicted to Frozen but whatever. Hit ****that review button please, PEACE!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crimson lips, sweeter than blood

"Crimson... such a beautiful colour, isn't it my child?"

These words echoed in Harker's ears, slithering into his conscious like a serpent. That and the patterning drops of blood that drained from the carcasses of the men and women he slaughtered, forming an alluring pool made from the streams that left their veins.

"It is the elegant colour of your eyes, they match your mothers perfectly."

Harker tensed up to the sound of his words that disgusting him to his very core. Although they seemed gentle, they gave the feeling of nails being hammered into his head. Not being able to tell if he was being comforted or provoked by the unnaturally joyful man. Harker turned to face the man, intentions of ripping him apart like the rest of the cattle ready to be massacred. That was until he took a closer look at the presence, which was to be more of a freak than what Harker was thought to of been, just his appearance caused Harker's knees to give out. The man possessed a strange leather suit that radiated with a darkness that cast a shadow on darkness itself, consuming all light and distorting the area around it, as if it was made of shadows itself.

Harker was afraid to speak, trying to summon the bravery to move his lips. "Wh...who are you?"

The man looked down at him, shooting him an expression of disappointment. "I am Drac... Alucard. ..". At this point the man looked as though he had suffered a loss of some sort, something about his name.

"What do you want with me?"

Alucard's body began to fade into darkness as he approached Harker, the only colour given out was his piercing red eyes that multiplied all over his body. "I have been sent here to kill you by master van helsing himself. If you try to resist it will only make your death all the more painful, and all the more enjoyable for me." The sadistic man began to cackle psychotically to himself as he walked, crushing the skulls of dead peasants while he trenched through the legions of corpses.

"Wait... you're.. like me aren't you? Why are you taking orders from Van Helsing? He was suppose to of killed you."

The man's chuckle dimmed as he thought to himself, the look of overwhelming disgust took over his face. It was as if he was hiding something about his past, something connected to Van Helsing. "My child, there are things in this world that you wouldn't understand. Master Van Helsing has ordered me to kill you but... I believe you could be of some use to him. I'm going to let you live today but you must promise me that once you have become stronger you will serve under the Helsing family banner, this is what I want... no, this is what I demand."

Harker smiled at the man. "Of course, It's either that or death and becoming powerful seems like the more promising decision. I swear to become stronger, strong enough that I can lay waste to anyone that stands in my way. Strong enough that I could even kill you if I wanted to."

Alucard returned a smile and laughed, but this time it was a gentler laugh than before. "I look forward to the day, I pray I will be able to sample your strength myself. May I ask your name boy?"

Harker nodded. "Harker... Quincey Harker"

Alucard's smile stretched across his face. "Quincey? You were named after that bastard? One of the men that put me here? A member of the group that tried to kill me and succeeded, he was the one I was able to kill before I was jailed in this humiliating prison, only to be used as a toy for the bastard! "

"You don't have to serve them you know? You still have free will of your actions."

Alucard drowned what Harker had said out, for it was just too painful to admit the truth of what really happened. "...It seems my time is up for now my child, until we meet again. I look forward to seeing you in the future, good luck."

The burning light of the torches began to fade as darkness submerged from the ground and leached itself to Alucard. Soon it consumed his entire body, leaving only a black statue with a dark radiance giving the illusion of smoke. The statue burst into swarm of bats that formed a vortex, they then rose into the sky, disappearing without a trace of existence. Harker was still on his knees, sat in silence for several seconds.

His eyes began to well up with tears that he soon wiped away. "Goodbye... farther"

"Please Quincey, please wake up. Don't leave me!"

Harker opened his eyes, head pounding with a brain splitting pain that churned his stomach. As his senses soon adjusted he could feel a softness under his head, the enticing smell of perfume and fresh blood slipped up his nose, but an irritating wetness dripped onto his face that caused discomfort. He opened his eyes, noticing Seras was above him at abdomen height, his head had been resting on her lap. Her eyes were welled up with tears, which explained the wetness that dripped on him. He raised his hand and placed it on her cheek to wipe away the tears, but as the cold surface touched her she flinched away. Realising it was him she held it against her and smiled, soon crying tears of joy and keeping the moment dear to her.

"Why do you cry for me Seras? A monster is not worthy of tears."

She stroked his face, he felt a gratifying warmth from her touch. "Because the monster I cry for retains my love."

They both froze, staring deeply into each others eyes. Seras showed a look of weakness, which urged Harker to take the lead. He propped himself up using is arm to get closer to her, struggling to withdraw strength, still exhausted from his memories. He moved his hand to the back her neck and proceeded to pull her close, using little energy as she didn't resist in the slightest. Their lips finally met at what seemed to take forever but what really took seconds, but the reward was far more precious than the journey's endeavour. She wrapped her arms around his neck, emotions flurrying through their minds that were hushed by the silencing of their actions. What they did seem to come naturally to them, even though the experience was unknown, purely what instinct told them to do.

Minutes passed like days before they eventually stopped, but not a moment was regretted by either of them. As they stared at each other the tension in Harker's body soon relaxed as he passed out from exhaustion. Seras gently smiled at him then took a hold off his arm and swung it over her shoulder, then began to lift him. When Seras finally managed to secure him she stood below the hole made by Harker's gun and leapt out of the darkness and into the radiant red moonlight that shone through the windows of the building. Seras reached into her pocket and pulled out a flare gun, then used the hilt to smash the glass of the window and shot a flare through the gap.

Several minutes later a military transport helicopter flew overhead and landed outside the building. A group of armed soldiers exited through the steel shutter behind the cockpit and set up a perimeter.

Seras smiled and headed for the door. "Looks like our rides here, better not keep them waiting..."


End file.
